


Treat or Treat

by Shaderose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Cause i wanted to be meta and have them dress up as the avengers, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Imo anyways, James Rhodes is good with kids, Just... so fluffy, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony and Harley are carbonells in this instead of starks, Tonys kid specifically :'), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating, Without them Being Avengers, almost, idk how to tag this, shameless fluff, why is that not a tag?, yk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: James get more than just candy for Halloween this year
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: you can tell everybody this is your song





	Treat or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is... something.  
> I've never written Rhodey before? So if its bad, I'm sorry, I tried lmao  
> Have this mindless fluff anyways
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!! And if you celebrate something else/don't celebrate Halloween, happy holiday!!! Be careful if you go out, stay safe, be safe, I love you all 🥰🧡🖤🧡

When Tony had offered him to come over for Halloween, he hadn't really known what to expect.

James knew the other man had a kid, a six year old named Harley, and he knew the kid was rambunctious at his best. He _also_ knew that him and Tony were... _something_ , though he wasn't really sure what that something _was_.

They had met a few months ago- almost half a year ago now- through mutual friends, and had been talking almost everyday since, whenever they can with Tony's busy job as the president of a tech company and James' classes. They had even met a few times, on their own when they would meet for lunches or go out for movies, but occasionally (and more recently) with Harley. He had known about the boy since day one of this whole thing, Tony loving to rant and gush about his boy, with his hands waving and a sparkle in his eyes that James _adored_ , and once he had actually met the boy, he could understand why.

He was _tiny_ for his age, around 3 feet tall, but full of an infectious energy that left you reeling in a good way. The first time James had met him was at one of the parks near Tony's work, and the kid hadn't even batted an eye when Tony had introduced him, had simply shot him a wide eyed, dimpled grin that looked exactly like his dads, had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the monkey bars, asking him if he could hold him up as he swung. No sign of shyness or concern in sight. (And, if James had caught Tony's eye later on, and saw a glimmer of _something_ soft swirling in there? Well, he just saw it as a plus).

And the more and more they hung out, the more and more James grew to love the little boy (and his Father, but thats not important). So when Tony had offered him to come over Halloween night, James had jumped at the chance to see the two of them again, and hadn't really thought much of it until now.

He shut off the engine of his car, and exhaled a long, low deep breath, glancing into his rear view mirror to make sure his costume still looked okay. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, he's met them multiple times before on differing occasions. It doesn't matter that he always feels like this whenever Tony is involved, stuttering and shaky and _nervous_ , his heart hammering a little too hard in his chest. It doesn't matter. Its _fine_ , whats the worst that can happen tonight, hm? (James doesn't wanna think about it, honestly, the possibilities of Tony getting mad at him, or finding out, and never wanting to talk to him again. He doesn't know what he'd do with himself.)

Instead of pondering on it for too long, he forces himself out of his car, and towards the door, the house surprisingly modest for a man who literally _runs a company_ and is most likely a millionaire. But that's what Tony _was_ , modest and kind, caring and empathetic, nothing like what James knew businessmen to be. Soft words and even softer looks, sharp features and a sharp tongue but not in a harsh way, in a teasing way, gentle, joking, _perfect-_

He finds himself knocking before he even realizes, and it doesn't take long before he hears faint shuffling on the other side of the door, before it opens and reveals Tony on the other side, holding a bowl of candies.

"Trick or Treat." James deadpans, a grin already growing on his face even as his heart rate picks up at Tony's snort, at the way he shakes his head and places a hand onto his hip, the other over his heart.

"My, look at you! So cute, love the fangs, and the whole vampire gig, _so_ original." James laughs, then, as Tony's lips twitch. "Would you like KitKat or snickers? You don't have a peanut allergy, do you?-"

"Tones," James snorts, chuckling as he raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You calling me unoriginal, mister America?"

He eyes down Tony's body (totally platonically), seeing the way the bright blue, white and red outfit hugs his body just right, defines his lean muscles and makes him look bulkier than usual, though not in a bad way ( _definitely_ not in a bad way), the bright white star smack in the center of his chest. "Ah, yeah," Tony scratches at the back of his neck, and is it just the cold or do his cheek turn a little rosey? " _Not_ my idea."

Before he can say more on that, though James already knows where that thought was gonna go, a squeal in the background interupts them, and a tiny body collides into his legs, almost toppling him over. " _Rhodey_!"

"Woah! Hey, squirt!" James rebalances himself, before leaning down and picking the child up, holding him easily by his hip by giving Tony a _look_ that meant something James didn't mean, as Tony looks away with an even bright flush on his cheeks.

"'M not a squirt!" Harley struggles in his grip, before seemingly getting comfortable, glaring at him with narrowed blue eyes barely seen through the yellow mesh of the eye holds on the mask. "I'm Iron Man!"

"Ah, Mr. Stark, my apologies," He bows his head to the kid, trying to push away his grin and almost failing as Harley hums and nods once, confident and serious.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Harley Carbonell," Tony scolds lightly, holding out his arms, and James hands the kid back to his father without thought. "Be nice now."

Harley glances down at his hands, covered with red gloves with rings of blue on the palm. "Sorry, papa."

Tony just presses a long, heavy kiss to his cheek in respond, ignoring the way Harley giggles and squirms away from it, James ignoring the way his heart throbs in his chest and his face softens at the sight. "You know," He starts, trying to shake off the feeling. "If I had known we were doing an Avengers gig," He waves to himself, grinning. "I would've dressed more appropriately."

He means it as a joke, a tease to Tony, but Harleys head shoots back up, and his big blues narrow, for a moment, before he chirps back up. "Oh! You can be _Vision!"_

"Vision?" Tony starts to say, but Harley is struggling in his grip before the words are out of his mouth. As soon as he drops him back onto the floor, the child is gone, rushing back into the house like a man on a mission, and Tony and James share a look of pure fondness for a moment before he returns, smiling ear to ear.

Harley tugs on his pant leg, then, and James leans down, giving into whatever the kid was about to do to him. He uncaps a yellow marker James hadn't seen until this moment, and scribbles something onto James' forehead. With the way Tony is trying to snuff out his laughter from beside them, James knows _exactly_ what the kid is putting onto his head. When he pulls back, its with a satisfied grin that mirrors the amused one his father is wearing almost to a tee. "Done! Now you're Vision!!"

James just raises an eyebrow, glancing up to the older man for a second before looking back. "Am I?"

"Mhm!" Harley nods with his whole body, as Tony chuckles, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Well, guess we're all set then, huh?" He stands back up, stifling a groan as he knees ache. He's only 25, but he feels 70 most days. Must be the stress of aerodynamics classes, and getting a masters degree.

"Yup, all set." Tony pats Harleys shoulder once before letting go. "Go get your pillow case, buddy, and then we'll go."

Harley visibly brightens. "Okay!" He yells, racing back into the house, and Tony just stares after him lovingly before looking back to James, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Sorry about that, sourpatch." He murmurs, reaching across the doorway and running a finger across James' forehead.

James tries to push away the blood longing to rush to his cheeks, shrugging nonchalantly. "Its okay. Do I look good?"

He jokes, displaying himself dramatically, but Tony just softens. "You look perfect." Before James can think about what _that_ means, he continues quietly, his hazel eyes swirling with a multitude of emotions James can't make out, outside of overwhelming gratude. "Thanks for coming. I know Harleys ecstatic about it."

James just shrugs again, glancing away bashfully, unable to keep the blush off of his face this time. "Of course, I'm glad I can be there to see him. To see this." He pauses, and feels a rush of bravery, all of a sudden, making him reconnect their eyes and step forward, head cocked to the side. "And how does it make _you_ feel?"

He definitely isn't imagine the flush on Tony's face, or the way his widened eyes shoot down to his lips for a few seconds before glancing back. "Amazing. Great, perfect, over the moon-"

With each word, they move closer together, until their noses are brushing and their breath is mixing, until James is closing his eyes and about to push forward to finish the job-

"'M ready!" The two men jump apart, quickly, James coughing as Tony clears his throat, walking back over to Harley, looking giddy and unknowing as to what almost happened moments before, a large pillow case in hand.

"Right," Tony holds out his hand, and Harley leeches onto it instinctively, before pausing, and holding out one to James too, with a shy smile. "Let's go?"

James smiles back softly, shutting the door behind them before placing his hand into Tony's, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, let's go."

James hadn't really known what to expect going into tonight. But, with his hand in Tony's and his heart warmed as he listens to Harleys babbles, he knows he wouldn't wanna be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :))


End file.
